hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cobalt Esmund
Cobalt Esmund (Voice By Will Wheaton) He is Hendrix buddy, He also is in the Defected Group as Lieutenant, He also have partners with Tex, John and Norris, He knows that Hendrix is disavowed and he helps to to stop Lane And Klaus as Caitlyn joined in at the end of the episodes of Season 2, Season 3, they befriends with the Providence and help Hendrix stop Aiden. Appearance Present, Orange vest with Green jumper, with Providence Defected Group badge, Brown pants with Black knee pads and Green boots Personality His duties as for the Defected Group are less to stop the frequent mysterious happenings in countries and more to stop anyone who tries to solve mysteries so the town can make money, putting him into conflict with other enemies countless times. His selfishness and incompetence hadn't gone unnoticed and saw his redemption in taking charge of the uprising against Klaus Robots and Lane's Army. He always puts emphasis on pronouncing "Esmund" He has a strong dislike and fear of toxins. History Past Cobalt was reunited by the Defected Group, he worked hard and still became a Lieutenant since that they, which show no progress because of his attitude towards his boss. Cobalt met Hendrix for advise and which he got better at. Season 2 His first appearance, The Crossway, Cobalt heard by Hendrix that, he's being targeted by Providence Accord and other allies from his team, but he helps him get out from the signal that Hendrix called and brings him the Defected Group Headquarters. Cobalt helps Hendrix find Klaus and Lane, but escaped to Brazil, Hendrix and team stop Klaus and Lane army from taking over Brazil and escaped from Providence Accord, They went to Nicaragua to find someone linked to Klaus, so they went to Canada instead, to find Zuto, who knows Klaus and Lane's whereabouts and there are in Russia, as they covered the gas with toxic in Russia, Hendrix and his team get back to normal with using wind turbine and escaped, as Hendrix destroy Klaus tank. Cobalt and his team stop Wade animals, who freed them from the museum, Hendrix helps Cobalt and his team escaped, back to other HQ, as Doctor Hawkins came to help as Lane attacks every city with a mothership, as he helps Hendrix and his team destroy his mothership, as Lane dies to the ground, with a smile. Season 3 Life Or Death, Cobalt helps Providence Accord destroy the R.D.Ms core, that controlling in Norway, all these years, as Klaus dies to Hendrix's Cybernetics Season 4 Ground State, He helps Hendrix, Felix, Mario, Tex and Doctor Hawkins, to find William forces about to use a weapon to wipe out teach across the world He was part of team that was infected by Darius virus, but restored to normal, thanks to Hendrix Future Cobalt continues to work with the Defected Group, taking over John position on becoming a leader alongside Tex Tucker and old friends, to help other young people to go to this U.N.I.T Abilities Cobalt has equipment like Providence Accord, he can use tactics to find a way, he very good a parkour and spying the enemies, when it's needed to attack He can use a computer to track down enemies, when they not found, people like Lane and Klaus, are good covering their tracks Cobalt can use his codes and password to unlock his stuff in his HQ Appearance Tv Show: Hendrix Linguistics Hendrix: Field Days Video Game: Linguistic Asylum Linguistics City Linguistics Origins Linguistic Unity Etymology Cobalt means, the chemical element of atomic number 27, a hard silvery-white magnetic metal. Trivia * Cobalt always ruthless to Hendrix, before he met him again, he always listens and understand about it * Cobalt always gives team nicknames, offscreen, but for the laughs * He used to work a Ice Cream store, when he was young, before joining Providence Defected Group * Cobalt always ignored by his friends, when he's in the mission See Also Allies Defected Group Hendrix's Team Characters: Hendrix Underwood - Derrick Hawkins - Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins - Mario Thompson - Bock Warden - Neal Storm - Danny Mire - Luis Hernandez' - Cobalt Esmund'Category:Characters Category:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)